Plongé dans les ténèbres
by Purpearl
Summary: "Arceus, je t'en supplie... Tue moi...Tue moi...Tue moi... Je n'en peux plus..." Lorsque la mort est un meilleur sort que ce que l'on vit... One-shot assez sombre et assez peu joyeux.


Arceus, je t'en supplie... Tue-moi...Tue-moi...Tue-moi... Je n'en peux plus...

J'ai été le pokémon d'un jeune dresseur allant sur ses quinze ans. Ce fut un dresseur respectable et je lui rendis pour le mieux. Nous avons parcouru Sinnoh ensemble, nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à être les meilleurs. C'était la personne que je respectais le plus mais maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance, je suis plongé dans le noir, enchainé dans un corps qui ne peut plus bouger, forcé de vivre dans des ténèbres froides, sinistres et sans fin. Je ne vois pas de point final, pas de fin dans l'histoire de ma vie...

J'avais été séparé de mes parents très jeune confiné dans une pokeball. J'étais un jeune Ouisticram destiné aux dresseurs débutants. Lorsqu'il m'obtint mon dresseur fut très sympathique avec moi, il me nourrissait souvent, me soignait à la moindre blessure durant les entrainements... En retour j'étais obéissant.

Mais ce n'est que le passé, mon présent n'est que trop horrible le silence m'est devenu insupportable.

Je me souviens de ce combat si intense contre un pokemon gris au crâne bleu. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de mes adversaire ou des pokemon que j'ai rencontré : j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu... Nous étions dans une grande salle, le sol était de couleur marbre, des rochers volaient dans les airs, une quantité de poussière tournoyait dans l'air altérant ma vue. Mon adversaire fut un rival de valeur, j'avais déjà évolué en un Chimpenfeu et utilisais à merveille l'attaque mach punch sous les ordres de mon dresseur. L'adversaire de mon maître, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé aux cheveux rouge répliquait par des coups de têtes violents. À la fin de ce match moi et le pokemon roche nous étions essoufflés et blessés. Tout cela pour nos dresseurs respectifs car nous avions un objectif à atteindre. « Tu verras un jour Ouisticram ! Un jour nous serons les Maîtres de la Ligue, nous serons les meilleurs ! », m'avait-il dit durant une nuit fraiche à la belle étoile sur un ton ambitieux avec un regard si convainquant, c'était devenu notre rêve, notre destin.

Mais maintenant je n'ai même plus mes yeux pour pleurer, pour regarder le ciel, voir les étoiles comme cette nuit là. Je ne ressens qu'une peine sans fin.

J'ai perdu certaine partie de ma mémoire mais je me souviens de certaines choses. Je me souviens de ce blizzard glacé que nous avions parcouru. Je me souviens de la sensation du froid sur ma peau. J'avais accompagné mon dresseur dans les frimas du climat nordique, son écharpe autour du cou, moi à ses cotés marchant vainement contre le vent. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de sourire, de rester de bonne humeur. Je me souviens de ma flamme qui crépitait, faisant fondre la neige qui se trouvait autour de nous. Je me souviens des petits pokémons glace qui nous attaquaient. Je me souviens des dresseurs que nous avions affrontés, nous et nos coéquipiers. Je ne me souviens pas qui ils étaient, je ne suis plus des leurs...

Car maintenant je ne sens que le vide autour de moi, un vide trop réel, je suis plongé dans un cauchemar fait de ténèbres, des ténèbres impalpables... Je t'en prie Arceus réveille-moi de ce rêve rempli de tourments...

J'ai passé de si bon moments durant ma vie... des moments qui me paraissent plus qu'une utopie, il n'y a pas de mot pour comparer par rapport à ce que je vis dans cet instant... Ces moments aux coins du feu, tous ensemble à veiller mangeant gaiement. Ces moments me semblent si loin, je n'ai plus la conscience du temps qui passe, je ne peux plus compter chaque seconde qui passe. Nous discutions moi, mon dresseur et... eux... Je n'ai même plus de noms à leurs donner. Tout ce qui me reste c'est cette nostalgie qui me prend.

Mais maintenant je ne peux plus exprimer ma détresse actuelle, je n'ai plus de bouche, plus de langue, plus aucun mot m'est prononçable... Je ressens le besoin de crier, de soupirer, de gémir... Je ne peux même plus manger, un tube en moi me donne ce que mon corps a besoin et pourtant, j'ai faim, j'ai envie de pouvoir croquer dans un fruit, dans de la nourriture...

L'odeur des fleurs fut pour moi une merveilleuse sensation. Dans un grand champs près d'une forêt, le vent soufflait, courbant chaque brin d'herbe avec délicatesse, on voyait au loin des pokémons jouer, s'amuser... Jamais dans ma vie je m'étais senti aussi vivant contrairement à maintenant où je ne suis qu'une âme dans un corps qui me sert de prison, incarcéré à perpétuité. Tel fut mon funeste et ultime destin... Nous étions restés longtemps dans ce champ de fleur, je ne me souviens ni du nom des lieux ni de ceux de mes compagnons, ni même du nombre qu'ils étaient. Tout ce que j'ai ce sont des sentiments, des souvenirs, des sensations que je ne peux plus ressentir, que je ne vivrais plus... J'ai la seule impression de n'être ni mort ni vivant.

Mon nez ne sent plus, je ne le sens plus. peut être que je ne l'ai plus... Je ne reconnais aucune odeur... Je ne ressens qu'une solitude... Je suis seul...

J'ai vécu de grand moment dans ma vie, comme lorsque nous avions affronté ce pokemon dans cette dimension. Il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, ni dessus ni dessous. C'est comme maintenant, cela n'a ni début ni fin... C'était un combat passionnant, nerveux... épique... j'avais l'impression d'être à l'apogée de ma puissance, que je n'atteindrais que plusieurs mois plus tard. Mes bras puissants enflammés frappaient de leurs poings de toute leurs beautés. J'assaillais mon adversaire avec des attaques de feu, je me souviens que les autres attaques dont je disposais étaient inefficaces. Mon maître avait déjà utilisé ses autres pokémons avant moi, sans succès. Mon adversaire avait déjà été bien affaibli mais combattre ce pokemon avait été pour moi un honneur, l'honneur de combattre un pokémon légendaire.

Mais maintenant mes bras ne sont plus que des lambeaux de chairs. Mes jambes ne sont plus. Coupées. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux plus me battre. Je suis pris dans des chaines invisibles, c'est l'horreur, une aphotheose du cauchemar...

Et puis un jour... Nous touchions au but accomplissions notre rêve. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs. Nous étions dans une grande salle, je voyais mon reflet partout, ou presque. Dans les murs, sur le sol, au plafond. Mais ce que je vois quand je refais la scène dans ma tête c'est ce que je suis actuellement, plus rien, le néant : les murs sont devenus terne, je ne me souviens plus de mon image mais mon nom est encore dans ma tête ; à l'inverse j'ai perdu le nom de mes amis mais pas leurs images... J'affrontais un grand pokémon, encore une fois aucun nom ne me vient à l'esprit, je l'ai perdu de ma mémoire lui aussi, et pourtant, c'est quelque chose que je ne voudrais perdre pour rien au monde. C'était un pokémon aux dents aiguisées, il était d'une couleur foncée, de nombreux ailerons sur le corps. Il était extrêmement rapide et agile, esquivant le moindre de mes coups. Je faisais de même et si nous recevions des attaques, c'était coups pour coups. Cet adversaire fut mon plus grand rival... plus d'une fois nous sommes affrontés en entrainement, son maître ou plutôt sa maîtresse était une femme plus âgée que mon maître, elle était sévère avec lui, mais il fut un pokemon respectueux. Nous nous entraînions ensemble et nous avions atteint un niveau exceptionnel.

Mais maintenant je n'ai plus que mon âme pour juger mes actes passés, je n'ai plus de futur, plus d'espoir. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné dans mon œuf, mais sans la chaleur qu'il avait pu me procurer. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une coquille immobile froide à l'abandon.

Mais là où mon destin à vacillé ce fut deux ans après les événements que je vous ai conté. Mon maître avait été appelé pour régler un problème dans une montagne. Un puissant pokemon causait des dégâts dans la région, provoquant éruption volcanique, séisme et autres catastrophes naturelles. Nous nous étions retrouvés au sommet d'un volcan, il attendait dans une petite salle, au fond d'une grotte à flan de montagne. Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de me mettre en garde, mon adversaire grognant dès notre arrivé. Je me jetai sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de poing enflammé, sans même attendre l'ordre de mon dresseur, ce qui restera ma plus grande erreur. Il me répondit avec une vague de lave qui m'emportai. je m'étais précipité trop rapidement sur mon adversaire et il avait répondu brutalement. Je me dépêtrai dans la lave, elle formait une spirale creusant le sol de la grotte, et puis... Il m'attaqua d'une attaque telluriforce... La douleur fut trop vive pour que je puisse l'oublier. Elle me frappa au visage, la mine était placée à deux centimètres de ma tête, à peine. La roche en fusion me brûla tout, mon nez, mes oreilles, mes yeux, ma gueule, ma gorge, ma peau... L'explosion avait ravagé mon visage et je ne pouvais plus me diriger... je me débattais dans la douleur. il continua, le magma dans la spirale me ravagèrent mes membres, je ne voyais plus, je ne sentais plus, je n'entendais plus, je n'avais plus le sens du goût. à peine celui du toucher mais la douleur elle, elle était là. Elle était présente, horrible, j'aurais voulu mourir, J'AURAIS DU MOURIR !

Mon dresseur me porta secours, enfin cela devait être son avis. Il avait dû traverser une longue distance, je sentais les restes de mes membres, des lambeaux de peaux brulées dans ses bras qui se balançaient. Et puis à un moment ça s'est arrêté, on m'a posé quelque part, je ne sais où. Je ne voyais plus, ma mémoire commençait à me faire défaut, j'aurais voulu mourir, j'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse là bas, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de tombe. Je n'aurais jamais voulu devenir ce que je suis, tu m'aurais laissé si tu savais mes tourments...

Et me voilà dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je ne sens plus la douleur, mais je n'ai plus ce qui me restait de mes membres, tranchés net. je ne peux même plus bouger mon dos, mon cou, ma tête, je suis paralysé. Tout mon corps a été détruit tant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Je ne fais plus la différence entre le moments où je suis réveillé et endormis, je ne rêve plus, je vis dans le noir total... si on appelle cela vivre. Je ne respire même plus par moi même... je ne me nourris même plus. Je me demande comment ils vont, eux, ceux que j'ai affrontés, mes amis, ma famille, mes rivaux d'un jour ou de toujours. Ont-ils fait mon deuil ? Je ne reviendrais pas de ce monde, j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe mais j'ai trop peur que je ne mette jamais le second pied... mon cœur ne bat plus, ma respiration est mécanique, une machine a pris le relais, quand s'arrêtera-t-elle ? Quand mourrai-je ? Sûrement jamais mais j'aimerais tant mettre fin à mes tourments...

Je ne verrais plus les étoiles dans le ciel... je n'entendrais plus mes amis... Je ne sentirais plus l'odeur des fleurs des champs... Je ne me battrais plus... Je ne peux plus bouger... il ne reste que mon âme... L'enfer serait trop beau pour moi... Arceus, je t'en supplie... Tue-moi...Tue-moi...Tue-moi... Je n'en peux plus...


End file.
